The Sleepover
by Olympus's Scribe
Summary: Percy is coming to camp and Annabeth can not wait but, his first night back might end up not the way she planned. Will there be a sleepover? Definitely. Will there be Percabeth? Totally. Will there be dares? Of course. But, what happens when things get out of hand. This story is set after giant war! Rated T because of language and romance! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!
1. Chapter 1: Piper Helps Me Beautify

**Chapter 1: Piper Helps Me Beautify**

I woke with a start, oh today was the day Percy came back to camp. I had waited for this day forever. I happily got up and looked around. No one was in the cabin because they all were probably enjoying themselves. It was the first few days of summer camp and Chiron really did not care for what we did. He made us promise though to not kill, maim, or curse anyone.

I yawned and headed over to my closet space. It was small but, I did bring a few extra outfits other than a camp T-shirt and jeans. "Oh what should I wear" I asked looking over the measly pile of clothes in front of me. Oh shit! I was turning into an Aphrodite girl. I smacked myself mentally and took out a shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt was dark green and the skinny jeans were white. I looked in one of the only mirrors in the cabin and tried to fix my hair. I tried a ponytail: too sporty and casual. I tried it down; too messy and obnoxious.

Then I came up with the stupidest idea. I decided to ask the Aphrodite cabin for help. I trudged over to their cabin in my black flats. I knocked lightly hoping they were beauty sleeping. No such luck. The second my knuckle hit the door it opened. "Hey Annabeth what do you want? "Lacy asked a little over excitedly.

"Uh well can I talk to Pipes..." I said hoping she was there. I looked around the door and found her sitting on her bed listening to music. I waved at her and she smiled and gestured me to come in. I stepped in and was hit with the potent fragrance of floral perfume. I scanned my surroundings. I was in a freaking Barbie house. Everywhere I looked it was pink except for Piper's bed. Her bedspread was a deep purple that reminded me of Jason. I guessed that was why she chose that color. I walked over and plopped myself on her bed.

"So what do you need Annabeth?" Piper questioned pulling out her ear buds.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my hair, Percy is arriving today and I want to look nice for him," I said blushing.

"Of course," Piper gasped laughing at me, "I might not be your typical Aphro-girl but, I can make you look stunning."

"Aphro-girl, seriously Pipes, I think that perfume is getting to you" I responded giving her a look.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I really do think it is rubbing off on me."

"It is fine just, make me stunning." I yelled hoping that she understood that I needed help.

"Oh, your outfit is nice and Percy fell for you already but, I guess we could no some touch ups. Lacy come over it is time to do a mini makeover!" Piper said eyeing me like a bug under a microscope. All I could do was hope that I ended up looking good.

**A/N I know it is short but, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to Camp

**Chapter 2: Returning to Camp**

I sat impatiently in Greek wishing for time to speed up. It was the last period before summer and I was bored to death. It was absolutely annoying how teachers tried to teach you things on the last day of school. Did they expect us to remember it? I usually enjoyed Greek but, presently it was the only thing keeping me from my awesome, goddess of a girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"So guys that is all for today. I hope you all have a marvelous summer break. You are dismissed at the bell," said Mrs. Wood the teacher. She smiled sweetly and headed back to her desk. I packed my bag and tapped my foot anxiously.

"60…50…40…," I murmured, counting down the seconds, "30….20…10….BRRRIIINNNGGG!" I jumped up and ran to the door. Sprinting through the hallways I ran to my locker and quickly put in the combination. Easing it open I stuffed all the books and garbage into my backpack. I stood up, slammed by locker and did a half turn.

"Hey Percy, "called the shrill voice of my only tormentor at school, Olivia. Instead of standing through one of her annoying flirting sessions I sprinted towards the parking lot. I stopped when I reached my car. It was a grey Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Hybrid Concept. It was my birthday present from my dad. It was also probably The sickest car you ever laid your eyes on.

Stepping in I drove like a mad man home. I took the apartment's stairs three at a time and reached the top in no time. I opened the front door and ran towards my room. "Hey Percy-"my mom started but, I did not get to hear the rest because I was furiously packing clothes for camp. I stuck my present for Annabeth in the bottom and shoved whatever clothes my hands touched in the bag. When I was done I stepped out of my room.

"Oh bye Percy" my mom said as I kissed her on the cheek, "and don't forget to tell Annabeth I said hi!" I then walked quickly out, my duffel bag over my shoulder and riptide in my pocket. The drive went like a blur. The highways were mysteriously empty but, I guess I had Aphrodite to thank for that. She loved my relationship with Annabeth and sometimes went out of her way to make the relationship easier or harder. Thankfully today she was feeling nice.

I pulled in at the bottom of Half-blood hill and began my ascent upwards. Reaching the top I looked around, finally I was home.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review! I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan Gets Ignored

**Chapter 3: The Plan Gets Ignored**

I tentatively looked in the mirror Piper handed me. "Wow I look –" I started.

"Amazing" Piper offered.

"Beautiful" Lacy said.

"Heavenly"

"Almost as good as my mom"

"Like an idiot" Drew said rolling her eyes.

"I look like a princess" I finished glaring at Drew.

"And you should be, I bet Percy will fall in love with you again!" Piper squeaked. I looked at her and gave her my best smile. She smiled back and I got up to leave. Percy would be here any minute and I wanted it to be perfect. I thought over the plan in my head. Today was going to be the perfect night. I walked towards Percy's cabin. I had already decorated it with pictures of him and me together. I had even made his bed. I laid down on it now. I reviewed the plan again until I got an iris message. It was from Clarisse.

"He is here get ready" was all Clarisse said before she diminished our connection. Getting up I tiptoed towards his balcony that led out to the sea. I stood in a confident way turning my back to the door. A few seconds later the door opened and I heard a bag being thrown on the bed. I could here is fast breaths and the soft muttering of his voice.

I turned around and faced him "So Seaweed Brain what were you muttering about me?" I asked silently giggling inside. He looked so sexy in his crumpled jeans and tight blue shirt that showed his ripped body. I He looked upwards, visibly shocked that I was there. "What is wrong water boy?" I said in a sarcastic baby voice.

"I.. uh did not know you were here Wise girl," he blushed at this and began to fidget with his sleeves. At that point I could not contain my joy. I ran over to him grabbed him and began passionately kissing him. I also at this point ignored that whole plan that took me hours to prepare. I bet my mom is glaring at me right now but, all that really mattered was Percy. After getting over the shock he kissed me back. It only took about 2 seconds before we were fully making out on his bed. We must have been so caught up because the next thing I heard was…

"Hey Annabeth I knew I would find you here, so are you coming or not!" yelled a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Thalia's. What was Thalia doing here and what was I missing? Oh it did not matter; all that mattered was that Percy was here!

**A/N Okay two chap in one day! I hope to update other story tomorrow but, I have so many ideas for this one so no promises! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thalia Ruins My Day

**Chapter 4: Thalia Ruins My Day**

I ran down the hill and towards the Athena cabin until Malcolm stopped me.

"You better clean up if you want to see Annabeth," he said, eyeing my jeans, old shirt and messy hair. I nodded and headed off for my cabin.

I swung open the door and placed my bag on the bed. I combed my hair back and looked up. That was when I saw Annabeth Chase. Not the rugged camp shirt and jeans Annabeth but, the most insanely beautiful elegant Annabeth. Don't get me wrong she always looked stunning but, now my gods! Her hair was in a bun with two braids on either side of it that some how went into the bun. She wore white skinny jeans with a blue top.

"What's wrong water boy? "she asked in a super cute baby voice that was just dripping with sarcasm.

"Gods …I did not know you were here Wise girl" I said still mesmerized by the sexy lady in front of me. I blushed a deep red at my thoughts about her. Subconsciously I pulled at my sleeves, I was so nervous. Then bam! The next thing I knew we were furiously making out on my bed. Her body perfectly lined up with mine and her lips so perfected.

"Hey Annabeth I knew I would find you here, so are you coming or not!" yelled a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Thalia's. Annabeth stopped kissing to turn towards the voice. She blushed and her ears got red. She looked so cute!

"What are you talking about Thalia, I am not missing anything." Annabeth responded looking quite confused at Thalia. Well that was something you would not see every day, a confused Annabeth.

"The sleepover. Remember! You promised me and the girls a sleepover, and I did not take a vacation that I rarely get for nothing. So you are coming no matter what even if kelp head does not like it." Thalia pulled her off of the bed and dragged her out of my cabin. I sat in shock for a couple seconds before I sprang into action and ran after them.

"Hey can I at least get a kiss Thals" I called trying not to sound like I was begging.

"Whatever but, make it quick you know that I think it is disgusting." She answered. I rolled my eyes and hugged Annabeth.

I gave her a short but loving kiss and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid Wise Girl." She laughed tucking her head in my chest.

"I am more worried about you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. We broke apart and she headed off with Thalia. I mournfully walked back to my cabin ruing the day that they invented the sleepover. I was stopped halfway through by Travis and Conner; oh no! This could not be good I thought.

"Two words bro," Travis began

"Guys Sleepover" Conner finished smiling insanely large for a normal person. But, then again he was not normal, but neither was I, that was probably why I agreed to that catastrophe.

**A/N Hey thank you pjofanforever and Neusuada for reviewing! Love you guys! This chapter is for you guys! Please review! I don't care if the review is short but, plz! Not trying to sound desperate!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dare is Given

**Chapter 5: A Dare is Given**

Sleepover! I thought and then it all came back to me the whole plan. Thalia would get a vacation from the hunters and Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Hazel, me too. Then I forgot when Percy said he was coming back that day. I face palmed with my other hand as Thalia rudely dragged me towards the Athena cabin.

"Get your stuff and come out no funny business" she commanded sending me a knowing look.

"Yes mam "I said sarcastically running towards my bunk. I packed my pjs, toothbrush, extra clothes, and my grey owl print sleeping bag. Running back outside, I dragged Thalia towards the Zeus cabin where I assumed we would be having the sleepover.

"No were having it in the Artemis cabin because Jason needs somewhere to sleep," Thalia answered smiling. She hated the statue of Zeus in there and I could not agree anymore. Walking towards the cabin I began to feel bad that Percy was going to be alone on his first night back. "He will be fine Annabeth he has his own _friends_ Annabeth. You are not the only person in his life," she said voicing my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly. How could I be so selfish, Percy had a life…

We reached the door and Thalia pulled it open with force. "Okay guys, let's start the party!" she screamed jumping up and down. Katie, Clarisse, Piper, Lacy, Rachel, Reyna, and Hazel sat in a circle looking unfazed by her comment. "Come on guys; don't be so serious it's a sleepover." Thalia commanded looking at us with a weird look.

"Thalia we are not your hunters, you have no control over us!" Clarisse said back giving her a glare. Thalia held her hands up in defeat and pulled me down next to her.

"Okay how about truth or dare?" I asked with a smug smile, I had a couple good ones.

"Sure, me first!" Thalia said smirking and eyeing us like prey. Lacy shivered under her gaze, "Let's start with Clarisse"

Clarisse looked up from the pizza she was eating and looked petrified. "Clarisse LaRue truth or dare," Thalia asked in a sinister voice.

"Uh.. Dare" Clarisse mumbled

"Okay, I dare you to dress up in a pink dress ..," Thalia started, "and flirt with Chris, and I mean flirt" Clarisse looked freaked out she wanted to decline but of course she was stuck.

"Wait I have an idea, lets all get our dares.. or truths and then do them all at once," Annabeth said. Everyone nodded and it was decided.

**A/N Hey I need Dare and truth ideas because this one sucks! Please! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Trust A Smiling Nico

**Chapter 6: Never Trust A Smiling Nico**

"Grab your stuff dude and remember to bring food" Connor yelled walking towards the Zeus Cabin. Travis followed behind them. I went into my cabin and found my old blue sleeping bag a flashlight and pack of the blue chocolate chip cookies my mom brought me. Running out the door I sprinted over to the Zeus cabin. I did not want to miss a thing!

"Hey Perce" Nico called. He was standing guard at the massive front doors, "So what food did you bring, you have to bring something or you're not allowed in."

"I brought my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies," I answered hoping it was enough to get through.

"Awesome come right in you are the last one here" Nico responded holding the door open. I walked in and Nico followed. One word amazing, the Stolls had totally decked out the place. There were 2 gaming systems (Xbox and PS3), a trampoline, a flat screen TV with a million gory movies, and an awesome looking food area. Jason, Leo, the Stolls, Frank, Will, Chris were already there.

"Hey guys, whats up!" Nico called.

"Nothing just getting this annoying Xbox plugged in," Travis screamed in anger. Leo was cracking up like a hyena so I guessed he had something to do with the Xbox not working. Eventually Leo helped Travis but, it took a while.

"So what do you want to do first guys?" Chris asked.

Travis got a smile on his face and we all knew we were in for a long night. "How about we play a few video games and then do something…" he said with a smirk. Nico raised his eyebrows and then smiled. He seemed to know something that we did not. Everyone else shrugged and made their way to the video games. The only one that worked was the Xbox so we were stuck taking turns. We played Call of Duty Black Ops for about 20 minutes and everyone got bored. Your probably like Black Ops that's so awesome how could you be bored. You would be bored if you had ADHD and had to sit still for like 10 minutes because the other group was playing.

"So what now," Chris asked looking slightly bored.

"How about a nice game of truth or dare?" Nico offered with a sly smiled. This caused Travis to pale and Connor to smile. That was odd what was up with Travis? Nico smiled, Oh dear never trust Nico when he is smiling!

**A/N Hope you liked that! I was going to have Travis suggest t or d but, an idea popped out of nowhere! Anyway give me ideas for boy's truth or dare! Luv u all.**

**Thanks for all your suggestions you are : percabeth4evr99 Randomperson Blueseas17 Lina324 skprettygirl thank you all I might use or slightly use your suggestions! No guarantee..**

**Thanks for all reviews!: lily, Guest, Guest, Misty's pysduck, I am that Writer**


	7. Chapter 7: Piper's Mom Visits

**Chapter: 7 Piper's Mom Visits**

"Yea Annabeth that idea is brilliant!" Thalia said looking up from her phone. She smiled and gestured for Clarisse to give the next one.

"I think I will go with Katie truth or dare," she said smiling. Clarisse pretended to think deeply while stroking her not really there beard

"Dare and please do not do something with Travis, I do not like that idiot!" Katie said blushing and annoyed and obviously lying.

"Oooh, feisty, I never said anything about Travis…Well Katie Gardener I dare you to flirt with …Connor!"Clarisse said smiling like a maniac. Katie's mouth was wide open.

"But… but..." Katie mumbled. I cracked up and even one else followed.

"Well it's my turn and Thalia truth or dare..." Katie asked with a smile she got from being around the Stolls too long.

"Dare, I am not a chicken," Thalia said trying to look confident but, after knowing her so long her quick tapping gave away her fears.

"Okay then, dress up like Lacy or any other Aphrodite girl does and act all bubbly like a Barbie. Oh yeah Lacy you get be Thalia for today. All Goth and dark, " Katie responded with a smug, evil grin. Thalia's face went pale and she looked like she wanted to puke. I smiled at Katie and she nodded in agreement. Lacy opened her mouth with horror.

"Black does not look good on me and skulls are freaking creepy! I am not doing that!" Lacy whined.

"Come on Lacy it is just a dare come on," Piper charm spoke. Lacy grumbled a little but, she nodded.

"So my turn," Lacy said smiling brightly again, "Annabeth I dare you to-"

"Lacy I have not even told you what I wanted, but your right I choose dare, "I scolded, gods sometimes Lacy could be so clueless.

"Sorry," Lacy sad looking genuinely sad I felt bad now really bad. Lacy was just misunderstood, "Anyway, Annabeth I dare you to hold a spider of two minutes." I gasped and shivered. Spiders, not spiders. I shuddered again but, nodded my head I was not a chicken.

"Okay, Hazel truth or dare," I asked taking deep breath with my eyes closed. I was trying to steady my heartbeat.

Surprisingly Hazel answered, "Truth, I want to change it up," My eyes snapped open and I cocked my head to the side. No one ever said truth. Hazel smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay…Do you or have you ever loved Leo?" I finally asked, "And you have to answer that in front of Leo and Frank!" Hazel looked completely shell shocked. We all cracked up at her face it was like a mixture of surprise and horror!

"Well, Piper Truth or _" Hazel started after gaining her composure.

"Dare of course," Piper answered with a smile. Piper was a little over confident sometimes. I could tell Hazel was playing off it. I knew my prediction was right when Hazel smirk and raised her eyebrows.

"Well then Piper Mclean I dare you to get a makeover, lush flowing hair, the perfect tan, the perfect makeup and of course a smoking hot outfit. And if your mother has the time I would appreciate her help in this dare and the presentation of you to the boys." Hazel said with a smirk. Di immortales all of us spent too much time with the Stolls, we all smirked like them! Piper's confident face faltered but she bit her lip and smiled.

"Yes but, I do believe my dearest mother has a lot of work we should not bother her," Piper said staring up like she was convincing her mom to not help. Unfortunately for Piper her mother had an empty schedule. She was my second least favorite goddess, she had messed with my love life and I resented her with a fiery passion but, it was not as strong as my hatred for Hera.

"Oh no worries Piper summer is my calm season," Aphrodite said smiling a brilliant smile at all of us. Hazel and Reyna kneeled instinctively and the rest of us Greeks followed grumbling about respect.

"Venus, what do we oh this pleasure to?" Reyna asked. She looked dead serious but, Aphrodite cracked up and so did the rest of us even Hazel.

"Oh my you Romans are hilarious, and first off I'm Aphrodite and I am here to complete the dare Hazel has given my daughter. Second I am here to take my daughter's turn and give you my dear Reyna a turn," she answered faking a curtsy and then giggling crazily like a maniac. Piper faced palmed and lacy started giggling just like her mother. Oh dear this was going to be a very long night!

**A/N Okay hope you liked it, the girl chapters will tend to be longer than the boy chapters… Anyway thanks for all the input, there was so much it would take forever to name them, you know who you are. Keep the ideas flowing and any predictions are welcomed…**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy Wears Makeup

**Chapter 8: Percy Wears Makeup **

Have you ever been at a party and felt like things were going fine until someone decided to say those three magical words and you happiness goes to well, Hades? Well of course my fellow demigods could not resist the temptation to give me this feeling.

Surprisingly it was Nico, and not the Stolls. We got in a circle and Nico texted then looked up smiling. "So who to pick first," Nico asked rubbing his hands maliciously. His eyes glinted with horrible ideas. Before Nico could give anyone a truth or dare the door was kicked open and a voice echoed across the room fairly similar to Thalia's "Were here BOYS!"

No, not….. "So. This is where the party is at," another voice asked. A girl no lady stepped out of the door frame now I could clearly see her. She was pretty but not beautiful like my Annabeth. Whoa, I was getting possessive like Annabeth! It did not matter Annabeth was totally hotter. Probably sensing my thoughts Aphrodite if you did not guess it was her smiled at me.

"Gods, your crazy beautiful," Leo said entranced by her. I mean she was wearing a dress that was okay and her makeup was nice but, she was not that good looking.

"Anyway the girls should be here soon." She said looking at her watch and completely ignoring Leo.

"Seaweed brain shut your mouth it is practically on the floor," you probably can guess who said that and then became visible. I quickly shut my mouth and blushed looking down. I raised my head again and found Annabeth wearing shorts that were short, and a big blue shirt that she stole from me a long time ago. I smiled staring at the shirt. She smirked and we passionately started kissing. As soon as we started, Chris coughed loudly. Sadly I pulled away and held Annabeth in my lap.

"Hey wise girl I like that shirt," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shaking as she chuckled.

"Hi guys!" called a voice as it came running in, I assumed it was Lacy because it was the clothes matched and so did the squeaky voice but, when I saw the face it was Thalia.

"Thalia What the-… What happened?" Nico asked standing up in surprise.

"What?" she asked twirling her hair. Annabeth this time cracked up. When she stopped the next girl made her entrance. It was a girl in a tight pink dress when she stepped in Chris stood up in shock. It was Clarisse. She sauntered over to Chris and began making out with him and I mean full on! She then pushed him to the floor as they took a breath. This time I coughed like Chris did to me but, he did not stop. This was awkward … Annabeth took advantage of the situation and started kissing me I wanted to stop but, I could not. I mean who would try and stop their super-hot girlfriend from making out with them. After screams and complaints from everyone else they tried pouring water over us. Of course that did not work!

Of course the next attempt involved Thalia zapping us. So, when the zap signed off some of my shorts we separated. I pouted and so did Annabeth. "Wow you guys made out for like 5 minutes, that is a new record," Aphrodite exclaimed looking at a timer. Did she actually time it that is creepy? "Chris and Clarisse gave up when the cold water splashed on them," she finished writing something on a clipboard that magically appeared.

"Yeah when you do not have powers like Prissy water freezes!" Clarisse mumbled. I noticed that Chris had lipstick all over his face and being ADHD I had to comment.

'Nice lipstick Chris," I said giving him sarcastic thumbs off.

Wiping his face he replied "You too Perce! "doing a perfect Hermes smirk. I cursed wiping my face.

**A/N Okay so this chap was a little short sorry. But it is the second one today so! Anyway you guys will get Annabeth's side hopefully tomorrow. Send me ideas! LOVE ALL of u guys and girls! Peace out!**

**Thanks to Percabethlvrknowsall she gave me like 4 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: Thalia Wears Makeup

**Chapter 9: Thalia Wears Makeup**

_Please excuse the profanities in this chapter! And I changed history a little with Jasper…._

Do you ever feel like if you say the day could never get worse life likes to laugh at you and make it worse. Well that was the overwhelming feeling after Aphrodite popped out of nowhere. I bet Piper had that feeling but ten times worse. It got even worse when "Lady" Aphrodite (as Reyna called her) told Reyna her dare.

"You my polite little girl will flirt with Jason the –"

"What the fuck! You know I love him!" Piper screamed angry tears streaming down her face. It took me and Clarisse to hold her back. Reyna looked terrified and Aphrodite smiled pleasantly. What a horrible person I thought glaring daggers at her. I had dealed with her games and I knew how it felt.

"Yes but not dating yet he needs to figure out who he loves, you or Reyna, " Aphrodite calmly explained, "Anyway time for your makeover my dear." Aphrodite came over and reached for Piper's hands. Piper jerked away.

"Do not you dare touch me!" Piper said stomping out and heading for her cabin. Aphrodite winced but proceeded out the door.

"Hey, what is my dare?" Rachel asked looking hurt. I looked up shocked. I had not realized that Rachel was here, she was sitting in a corner silent.

"I dare you to …" I thought trying to come up with an awesome one, "go into oracle mode and go scare some new campers!" Rachel's face brightened and she smiled. After that Lacy, Thalia, Clarisse, and Reyna followed Piper and Aphrodite out the door. Hazel, Rachel, and Katie stared at me like they did not know what to do.

"Well let's go to my cabin so we can prepare ourselves for the dares," I said walking out the door and to the awesome Athena cabin (yes it is awesome).

When we got there I handed the other girls the minimal makeup I had. I had gotten it from my stepmom, she thought I was a teenage girl so I needed it. I then looked through the clothes I had. Eventually I picked out a blue shirt that was really Percy's and some quite short white shorts. I changed into the outfit and found the three of them fixing their hair. I tied my hair in a ponytail and sat on my bed patiently waiting.

"OMG, Annabeth you look like a goddess!" Katie screamed. I blushed while smiling at the ground. Shoot I owe Piper 10 bucks One direction was right, people smile at the ground… Back on subject I got up smiled and walked towards the only mirror in the cabin. I guess I looked nice…

"Annie bell you there," sang a loud voice coming from outside the cabin. Only one person had the guts to call me that. My sweet little goth of a friend, Thalia. The door was kicked open a few seconds later and my suspicions were confirmed. The girl that steeped through was wearing a purple dress that was a little too short for a hunter…

"So, do you like my dress and makeup?" Thalia asked in a super squeaky voice. I stifled a laugh and looked at her face. Her lipstick was a pale pink and she had a purple themed smoky eye. Her hair was curled in perfect curls. I smiled and then laughed. Thalai gave me a fake frown. I bet this was killing her but she was a good actor.

**A/N Really short chapter for such a long wait. I feel so bad.. L so sorry for the wait! Love you all.**


End file.
